


Blink

by DivisionSymbols



Series: The Adventures of Dream and Ranboo [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream isn't in here as much as I would've liked but oh well, Gen, I'm not really proud of this but here take it, Ranboo has a tail, Ranboo has no eyelids and Tommy is moderately disturbed, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), he gotta keep his eyes clean somehow man, just gonna put a warning here now Ranboo licks his eyes like a reptile, there's just a crumb of Phil and an even tinier crumb of Techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivisionSymbols/pseuds/DivisionSymbols
Summary: Ranboo has no eyelids, Tommy loses his shit several times, and Dream is very much amused.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Adventures of Dream and Ranboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074494
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1299





	Blink

Ranboo didn’t have eyelids. It was a bit creepy to some of the people in the group, but, for the most part, it was ignored.

Dream was sure Tommy would’ve thought it was cool if it wasn’t for the fact that Ranboo had scared the shit out of him on his first day with the group.

Ranboo had been a stray they picked up passing through a village. The ender hybrid had stuck to them like glue and they (mostly Phil, who really needs to stop spontaneously adopting every stray child or young adult he comes across) decided to let him stay, much to his delight. He was a bit awkward, even after a few weeks went by, but that was okay. He was nice enough and had a good sense of humour. Almost everyone was quick enough to notice his lack of eyelids, though nobody said anything. It was obvious the kid was part enderman, given the little enderman noises he made and the void-like colour of half his body, and, from what they could tell from glimpses of actual endermen, endermen didn’t have eyelids, so it was pretty self explanatory, albeit still a bit creepy.

The first night he was staying with them, they were all crashing in a cave. Techno and Phil were on first watch, warding off mobs and making sure no other people stumbled across them. Ranboo was curled up with his back to the wall, using his bag as a pillow. Tommy was laying several feet away with his back to the hybrid. Eventually, the blond had rolled over and sleepily made eye contact with the sleeping hybrid and had lost his shit. He screamed loud enough that Techno and Phil came running in, weapons drawn, and startled everyone else awake.

Ranboo was by far the most startled, jolting upright and tripping over his tail and accidentally bashing his head against the low cave ceiling.

It’d taken several minutes for Tommy to calm down enough to Ranboo to explain that no, he was not, in fact, watching him sleep, he just didn’t have eyelids.

It’s safe to say that Tommy didn’t sleep next to Ranboo after that.

His lack of eyelids eventually brought up the question of how his eyes don’t dry out.

“I bet he licks them like a lizard,” Tommy said jokingly.

Ranboo awkwardly stared at Tommy for a long moment. Dream bit his lip to hold back his laugh as realization slowly began to cross the blonde’s face.

“Wait…” Tommy squinted. “Don’t you fucking tell me…”

“I lick them like a lizard.” Ranboo confirmed, and, just to rub it in a little bit, his tongue flicked out and he licked his eyes. Tommy shouted in disgust. Dream gave up holding back his laughter when he heard Phil start cackling beside him.

“Well— I— Why do I never notice you licking your eyes then?!”

“Because I don’t do it when people are looking!"

“How do you sleep.” Tommy demanded one day.

“I… what?” Ranboo stared down at the blonde in confusion.

“How do you sleep if you don’t have eyelids?”

“I just…” Ranboo gestured vaguely with one hand. “Sleep?”

“Yeah but  _ how _ ???”

“I just  _ sleep _ ???”

“ _ How??? _ ”

“ _ Tommy I don’t know I just sleep— _ ” __

“Do you have eyelids, Dream?” Ranboo asked suddenly. The two were out alone, collecting firewood while the others hung out around camp.

Dream turned his head to look at the younger hybrid. “Yes. But… I also have this.” He opened his mouth and let his tongue fall out for a moment, before reeling it back in and snapping his jaw shut. “So don’t worry. If I ever show my face and tell the others that I’m a hybrid, I will most definitely lick my eyes to freak them out.”

Ranboo grinned. “Oh, Tommy would _love_ that.”


End file.
